Where the Hollow Belongs
by HollowHeartStar
Summary: This is an Untold Tales story of an OC of mine, called (spoilers) Hollowkit/paw/heart. He's born as a Thunderclan warrior, but Starclan has other things in mind for him and his friend. Join Hollowkit/paw/heart as events unfold that they never thought would happen in any of their lives.
1. The Nursery

**This is an Untold Tales Fan Fic! Thank you SOOOOOOO much FalconDevelops! This game is just FANTASTIC! Now it gives me the chance to write my own fan fic…**

**This is also my first fan fic people! Please tell me how I'm going; if you want changes, just ask for them. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Hollowkit yawned. He slowly opened his blue eyes then instantly wished he hadn't.

"Wake up, mouse-brain! Shinefur wants you!" Treekit teased.

"I'm going…" Hollowkit groaned. Treekit was his brother. Treekit had a plain, pale brown fur, which texture gave off as much as a tree's. He's looks are very similar to Hollowkit, but their personality are polar opposites. He is a striped tabby, with a rich brown colour. Since they were both kits, however, they both had blue eyes. Hollowkit's eyes were starting to go amber, and Treekit's eyes hadn't changed.

Hollowkit stumbled towards his mother. Shinefur had amber eyes, which almost disappeared in her yellow fur.

"I'm here, Shinefur. What do you need?" Hollowkit mumbled grumpily.

"I think it's about time you woke up. It's nearly sunhigh, and your brother was literally about to pounce on you with all his energy. Go play with him, won't you?" Shinefur purred in amusement.

"But I want to play with Fiercekit!" Hollowkit complained.

"Fiercekit is playing with a mossball. I want you to play with your brother, please." Shinefur meowed.

"Fine…" Hollowkit padded over to his brother. Since it was raining outside, Hollowkit and Treekit decided to stay in the nursery.

"Alright. Let's play Borders! I'll be the Thunderclan warrior chasing off the Shadowclan cat who invaded my territory. Go away, Shadowclan mouse-brain!" Treekit leaped at Hollowkit with glee.

After play fighting with each other for a while, Treekit managed to pin Hollowkit. Hollowkit kicked Treekit in his belly, claws sheathed. Treekit flew to the other side of the nursery and made a loud thumping noise as he hit the ground. Treekit didn't get up.

"Treekit?" Hollowkit meowed anxiously. When Treekit didn't reply, Hollowkit bounded over to Treekit and prodded his flank. "Treekit?"

The small tom heaved himself into a sitting position. "My stomach hurts! You hit me so hard!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. But in a real battle, I _would _have clawed your stomach." Treekit's brother twitched his whiskers.

Treekit opened his mouth to say something rude, when Hollowkit simply said "I'll go talk to Shinefur."

Hollowkit walked up to his mother and explained what happened.

"Well, you better go talk to Cloudleaf. She'll know which herb to give to Treekit." Shinefur meowed thoughtfully.

Hollowkit padded out of the nursery, quickly bounding into the medicine den so he wouldn't get wet.

Cloudleaf didn't look up as she meowed, "Hello, Hollowkit. What can I do for you?"

"As I was playing with Treekit, I kicked him really hard in the stomach. His stomach hurts now." Hollowkit explained quickly.

"All you need is this leaf called Chervil. Make him eat it; his stomach will feel better quite quickly." Cloudleaf instructed.

"Yes, Cloudleaf! Thank you for your help." Hollowkit ran outside and rushed into the nursery. He padded up to his brother, the Chervil leaf held tightly in his small mouth.

"Treekit, I got you some Chervil for your stomach. Eat it." Hollowkit snatched this opportunity to boss his brother.

"Whatever, mouse-brain." Treekit ate the Chervil in one bite.

The kit ate the Chervil slowly, disgust clearly showing on his face. "Ew! That's disgusting!" Treekit almost spat it out, but thought better of it. He swallowed reluctantly. Hollowkit chuckled in amusement.

"Hey! Stop that, mouse-brain!" Treekit shouted at him, and then stomped off to his nest.

Shinefur flicked her tail at Hollowkit, and Hollowkit obediently walked over to her.

"Well done, Hollowkit. You may go join your brother for an afternoon nap, if you wish."

Hollowkit nodded, exhausted after playing with his brother. Once he reached his brother, he stretched his legs, gave a massive yawn, and then curled up into a tight ball. He closed his eyes and purred as he fell asleep; soon he would be an apprentice, and he wouldn't be forced to play with his brother. Instead, he could play with Fiercekit.

But until then, he was satisfied in the nursery, alongside Shinefur and Treekit.


	2. Apprentice Training

**Chapter 2**

Many moons had passed since the incident in the nursery. Hollowpaw and Treepaw were officially apprentices now, and Hollowpaw could spend time with Fiercepaw.

"Greystorm, are we going to go do some training today?" Hollowpaw asked.

"Yes, as soon as I finish my meal." Greystorm replied, finishing his mouse.

Once he finished, Greystorm rounded up two other cats.

"Quickstrike and Fiercepaw will join us for hunting and battle training. We ready to go?" Greystorm asked the small group.

The Thunderclan cats nodded. The four toms made their way to the Sandy Hollow; they all stopped at a small puddle of water for a quick drink. The apprentices and mentors split up.

"Alright, the first thing we will be doing today is learning a new move called Play Dead. After that, you two apprentices will do an assessment on how well you both can hunt. I'll be in charge of the battle training, and Quickstrike will be in charge for watching you as you hunt." The grey tom flicked his tail to Quickstrike.

The slender, black tom walked over to Greystorm, and started to spar. Greystorm quickly managed to pin Quickstrike. Quickstrike suddenly went limp with defeat. Greystorm yowled in triumph, but suddenly Quickstrike pushed off Greystorm. Greystorm flew off, but landed on all four paws with ease.

"Whoa! That's so cool! I can see why it's called Play Dead." Fiercepaw chuckled at his own joke.

Greystorm twitched his whiskers in amusement, then continued. "Hollowpaw, I want you to use that move once Fiercepaw pins you. Once you get it right, swap over and then you'll both test it on your mentors. Got it?"

"Got it!" The apprentices meowed in unison.

It took them an hour each to perfect the move, and got it right first time when they did it on their mentors.

"Good job, the both of you. Quickstrike will now take over for hunting." Greystorm nodded his head approvingly. The brown and grey toms both puffed their chests with pride, standing just a little taller.

They all climbed out of the hollow, and made their way through the forest and stopped at a fallen tree. Quickstrike spoke quietly. "Alright, for today, the only thing I want you both to do is try and catch as much prey as you possibly can. I know you're both tired after that battle training, so just do the best you can."

Hollowpaw and Fiercepaw nodded wearily, but bounded off in opposite directions as fast as they can to catch prey. Hollowpaw quietly stalked over to a mouse, making sure he was light on his paws. Before the mouse could figure out he was there, Hollowpaw pounced on top of it, killing it with a swift bite to its spine. He quickly buried it and moved on to catch more prey.

After the short test, Hollowpaw had caught two mice, a blackbird, and a fat pigeon. Fiercepaw, on the other hand, had managed to catch prey that is_ much _more impressive. He had managed to catch an adder, a young hawk, _and _two fat rabbits.

"Wow! You are such a talented hunter, Fiercepaw! I wish I was as good as you." Hollowpaw meowed admiringly. "How did you even _catch_ that hawk?"

Fiercepaw shrugged. "It was kind of a lucky catch, really. I was about to go after a mouse, but then a hawk swooped down and killed it. The hawk ate the mouse as it went up, and then tried to swoop down to try to kill _me_. I pounced on it, then bit its neck. Nothing much."

"_Nothing much?_ Holy Starclan, Fiercepaw, that's the best story I've heard all day." Hollowpaw praised.

Fiercepaw shrugged again. "_You're _a good fighter though; you are great at the new move that we learnt today."

"Thanks." Hollowpaw replied simply. They walked back side by side to the fallen tree where their mentors were waiting for them, their prey clutched tightly in their jaws.

When the two warriors saw Fiercepaw's catch, they looked at each other, both of their eyes wide with a mixture of shock and a small hint of admiration. Hollowpaw couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious of his friend.

"My Starclan, Fiercepaw, you've done an amazing job!" Quickstrike meowed, impressed.

"You know what, I think you both are ready to become warriors. We have both taught you as much as we can, and you both will do your warrior assessments tomorrow." Greystorm purred with delight.

Hollowpaw bounced with glee, and Fiercepaw suddenly started play fighting with him in excitement.

"This is the best!" Fiercepaw yowled with excitement as he pinned Hollowpaw.

The life of a warrior was approaching him, and Hollowpaw suddenly felt anxious. What if he couldn't follow the warrior code? What if he was killed in battle, or couldn't catch any prey? What if he wasn't even supposed to be a warrior?

Hollowpaw shook his head, and pushed the thought to the back of his head. His Clan needed him, whether he liked it or not.

**Hello everyone! It took me a while to edit everything, and I'm doing this at lunch time in school on my laptop, so…. xD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Thank you if you have read my first chapter. I know it isn't exciting at the moment, but it will get interesting pretty soon. I try to upload at least a chapter every second day. :P**

**Cyall!**


	3. A Secret Released

**Chapter 3**

The leaves on the trees outside the Thunderclan camp rustled from the quiet breeze blowing from the north. The forest was slowly lighting up, for the sun had decided to rise from the horizon. Hollowheart let out a quiet sigh of relief. Fiercemask flicked his tail, signalling that he was also relieved that the silent vigil was almost finished. Half an hour later, the lichen moved from the leader's den and Skystar showed himself.

He padded over to the two silent warriors. "You both can talk now. I'm excited to see how you both do on your own." Skystar gave them both a good long look with much hidden wisdom, then moved along and headed over to the warriors den.

Hollowheart glanced at Fiercemask, and raised one of his eyebrows. What did Skystar mean by 'how they do on themselves'?

Hollowheart had to figure it out later because the deputy, Preyheart, padded up to the new warriors and assigned them to dawn patrol. "You both can get some fresh kill and have a nap after that. You both sat silent vigil, after all. Snowrose and Sunnyspark will join you."

He padded off to talk to other warriors. The chosen dawn patrol padded out of the camp, with Fiercemask and Hollowheart padding tiredly behind.

As the multiple cats walked by the Riverclan-Thunderclan boundary, Snowrose and Sunnyspark muttered to each other, every couple of minutes glancing at Hollowheart and Fiercemask with hatred. Hollowheart glanced at Fiercemask again; both the toms had a mix of frustration and confusion displayed on their faces.

Hollowheart had had enough of this nonsense. "Why are you talking about Fiercemask and I behind our backs?" Hollowheart hissed anxiously.

"We can't tell you about it. Go talk to Skystar after the border patrol. He'll explain it to you." Snowrose snapped coldly, hatred displayed in her face.

"Fine then. Gossip about us behind our backs while we do border patrol, like we're _supposed _to." Fiercemask hissed in anger, twitching his ear to tell Hollowheart to follow him. Hollowheart didn't have to think twice about following Fiercemask.

The two new warriors stalked off by themselves and eventually stopped close to the fallen tree that they would have visited with their former mentors. "I don't get it. Why is the Clan acting so weird? Everyone practically dislikes us; actually scratch that, everyone practically _hates_ us, and we've done nothing!" Hollowheart growled angrily.

"I agree. The clan has been acting weird lately. Sunnyspark and Snowrose can go eat fox dung for all I care." Fiercemask lifted his snout, closed his eyes, and frowned. Hollowheart would have laughed if he weren't so annoyed. A minute of silence followed, both of their minds ticking like a clock.

_I agree with Fiercemask. They can go eat fox dung for all I care. Now that I think about it, in the Nursery, Shinefur would always glance at Fiercemask and I. We were only Hollowkit and Fiercekit back then. We are still normal cats… right?_

_Wait a minute… if all the cats in the Clan are looking at us like something's wrong, then something important must have happened when we were kits that we can't remember. It might even happened before we were born. We have to go talk to Skystar._

"Let's go back to camp. We need to talk to Skystar, and urgently too. We _need_ to figure out why the Clan is acting like they are." Hollowheart suddenly spoke with confidence. He wasn't the confident type, so it was surprising to see him talk confidently.

Fiercemask nodded. "We have no time to waste."

The two friends dashed as fast as their legs could take them back to the Thunderclan camp, their silent vigil from last night all forgotten. Sunnyspark and Snowrose had returned before them, and it was sunhigh. Sunnyspark snarled at them as they walked past, but Hollowheart didn't bother to give any attention to the older tom. He didn't deserve it.

Hollowheart decided to take the lead to the leader's den. "Hello? Skystar? Fiercemask and I need to urgently talk to you."

Skystar's head quickly popped out from behind the lichen, almost a bit too suddenly, as if he was waiting for their arrival. "Come in. It was about time Cloudleaf and I explained something to the both of you."

As Hollowheart padded in with Fiercemask close behind, Hollowheart saw that Cloudleaf was already inside. The white tom dipped his head with little respect in greeting.

"Skystar is correct. It _is_ time we told you something." The medicine cat agreed.

Hollowheart and Fiercemask sat down on the dusty floor, prepared for the worst. Cloudleaf opened his mouth to speak.

"Hollowheart, Fiercemask, the reason the Clan talks badly about you both behind your backs is because before you were born, Starclan sent me a prophecy telling me that you two will betray Thunderclan."

**Yay, the interesting part has finally been added to the story! Also, Snowrose and Sunnyspark will become a thing because yes. I hate them though. They can literally go eat fox dung, lol. **

**Replies to your Reviews:**

**JustToTalk: I don't think Fiercemask expected that much attention from my viewers. Hollowheart will have to suck it up. xD**

**Also, I will leave it on this cliff hanger because, yes, I am mean.**

**-HollowHeartStar**


	4. New Plans

**Chapter 4**

Hollowheart didn't know how to react. Fiercemask instantly snarled at the leader and medicine cat and raced out of the leader's den, even though he did not have permission to leave yet. Hollowheart looked at the leader with deep resentment and disappointment, even though he knew that it was not the muscular white tom's fault. Skystar locked his gaze on Hollowheart, his eyes narrowed. Hollowheart padded out of the cave. He had made his mind, and he was not about to turn back from his decisions. If Starclan wanted to ruin his life, then so be it.

Fiercemask was standing at the trunk of a beautiful, old oak that was growing at the edge of the camp. Its crown stretched out through halfway across the clearing and during autumn, it would drop large acorns that attracted squirrels. The agitated tom knew this because when he was a kit, autumn had rolled in and there were at least two squirrels visiting the majestic oak every day. He had even managed to catch one when Treeshadow and Fiercemask (Treekit and Fiercekit then) were napping.

Unfortunately (for the oak),Fiercemask was savagely raking his claws deep into the poor tree's bark. Hollowheart winced, imagining the pain this poor tree was feeling. "Fiercemask, stop clawing the poor oak and come talk to me. I have an idea."

"So now you sympathise a tree! You clearly are a tree lover, Hollowheart." While Fiercemask was still seriously annoyed, the grey tom decided to joke. Fiercemask was correct on Hollowheart being a tree lover though, for Hollowheart _does _love trees.

Fiercemask nodded and followed Hollowheart over inside the warriors den. After discussing the situation and what to do about it, the two friends agreed the best they could do was leave Thunderclan, for the camp was no longer their forever home; according to Starclan anyway.

"Alright. Hunting patrol, leave Thunderclan, simple." The slender grey tom mewed.

The two eluders walked up to the entrance of the Thunderclan camp. They passed Snowrose and Sunnyspark on their way while they were both grooming each other. The two cats had recently become mates and Hollowheart wouldn't be surprised if the rude cats ended up having kits together. The siblings Willowpool and Fernpond were guarding the entrance. Hollowheart felt relieved because the she and the tom didn't easily rile up.

"Hunting patrol." Hollowheart grunted. Willowpool didn't a say a word but only nodded to say they have permission to leave the camp.

Fiercemask shoved through the bramble-filled entrance and growled in annoyance with a hint of pain as he came out. Hollowheart raised an eyebrow, with the other tom flicking at his shoulder in reply. As Fiercemask was walking through the entrance, a thorn had caught onto his fur and scratched him.

"Just a scratch." The brown tom replied. They continued heading northeast, with their destination being Fourtrees. None of the cats spoke until Fiercemask suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Badger…" he hissed in anxiety. Hollowheart opened his mouth and the dreadful stench of badger sure did punch his scent glands. The slender, grey tom raised his hackles, showing fangs to his surroundings. Hollowheart arched his back, his fur spiking as he bristled for the battle that was to come. The badger burst out from the bushes by Fiercemask's side, and thundered its way to him, its dark eyes glinting with menace.

Hollowheart turned around to fight the badger, but Fiercemask was already on the creature's back, ripping of black and white fur and throwing dents that will leave behind scars. The badger shook Fiercemask from his back, and before the badger could run after his friend, Hollowheart leaped at the badger with his sharp, white claws pointed at its throat. Hollowheart was easily pinned of course, because he had only fought against a badger once as an apprentice, with help from three other warriors.

Fiercemask came to his rescue and leaped at the large animal from the side. However, the badger was prepared. It had seen the grey cat a second before he had leaped, and swatted Fiercemask away as if he were only a fly. The tom was not prepared for this, and crashed into a tree trunk, head first. He landed with a thump, unconscious.

Since the badger was distracted with Fiercemask, Hollowheart took this opportunity to break free from the badger's grasp and made a run for it to a couple of stinky mushrooms up ahead. He bounded over it fast, but not gracefully, and thudded on all four paws on the other side. Hollowheart had badly injured his front left leg when he had broken free.

Hollowheart pressed his belly close to the ground, and after a while, the badger left the scene. Hollowheart was exhausted. He curled into a tight ball. He would check on his friend later, when he woke up. After all, Fiercemask was a fighter. It took about half an hour before the brown tom fell asleep; battle scars were very painful, according to what his stinging wounds told him. Dreams flooded his mind, and the world was peaceful once more.

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for not uploading in the last couple of days! I've been stressed with tests, homework, friend issues, family issues, health problems; I could continue… but I won't ramble on because none of these are a reason why I shouldn't be posting more often. I will be writing the second POV for 'The Story of Bloodclan' next, so get ready for that. Yes, it did start of abrupt, but the entire purpose for this was so it could get to the point. I'm sorry if you don't like this; I don't blame you, for someone has already questioned me on this.**

**Reply to some reviews:**

**Stacy Rockfall: Yes, this is intentional! I am basing this off what happens in the game, with Fiercekit being the kit from the nursery, Shinefur being the queen, Cloudleaf being the medicine cat, etc. Glad you picked it up! :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-HollowHeartStar**


	5. A Destiny Unfolded

**Chapter 5**

_No, Fiercemask!_

Hollowheart bounded to the area the area where his friend previously was lying. He was gone. Where was he?

There was a trial of blood, but it soon stopped. _That's not normal. If a hawk took him… then he's dead. _Hollowheart hoped he wasn't dead. He is his best friend. Hollowheart felt a heavy stone settle in his stomach. He might never see his friend again. Hollowheart was panicking. _This will not do me any good. Let me… find my own small territory?_

It took him four days to finally reach a forest that was a small distance from the four clans. Hollowheart had searched for his Fiercemask but given up after he couldn't find him. Hollowheart looked through the gaps between the crowns of the oak trees around and realised it was sunset. He went up to a mossy oak and scratched off some of the moss to make a nest. He arranged the nest underneath the large oak. He lay down on his nest and felt the same, heavy stone settle in his stomach when he felt the old air on his sides. His friend would not be with him today. And maybe not the next…

Much time had passed since Hollowheart woke up from under the tree, still without his best friend. He still held much grief for his lost friend, but he had to move on to survive. He had spent the last couple of days finding brambles to make thickets. He placed these thickets around him in an oval shape and started hunting for food. Leaf-bare would be coming soon, and he was not going to take risks. Hollowheart padded over to the mossy tree stump and took some more moss. He popped the moss close to the bramble thickets and buried his previously caught prey in the moss. The last couple of days had been hard work, and he wanted rest. He curled up in his nest once more, and fell asleep.

The brown tome woke up to be surrounded by a starry version of the oak forest he was currently in. Hollowheart felt that a cat was watching him. He looked to his left, and saw… the previous Thunderclan leader?

"Falconstar?" Hollowheart meowed with awe. He had never met the previous leader, but he knew he had been a strong and sensible cat. Although Hollowheart was no longer a part of Thunderclan, he still felt that he needed to show immense respect to this noble leader.

"Hollowheart, I am very glad that you decided to leave. Thunderclan was not your place. You were destined to start a clan of your own." Falconstar smiled.

"M-Me? Start a clan? On my own?" Hollowheart was shocked.

"Yes, Hollowheart. Starclan has been wondering for a while now, and we have finally decided that there should be a fifth clan. You, Hollowheart, are the chosen leader. When the time is right, you will be stripped of your own life, and given nine new ones. For now, work on getting your clan started. I have heard that the rogues around this area don't know how to hunt. They have quite good noses, so they will smell prey quite easily…" Falconstar started to step back and vanish.

"Wait! What about Fiercemask?" Hollowheart yowled, bounding after the disappearing leader.

Hollowheart woke up, his head instantly shooting upwards, ears straight and alert. He looked up from where he was lying. It was dawn.

He shakily got up from his nest, knowing that he was chosen to be the future leader of _his _future clan. It felt weird knowing that he was chosen for such greatness. Hollowheart was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a rustle from the entrance of the bramble thickets.

A white she-cat with black and orange spots walked into the camp, wary of her surroundings. She noticed him and walked to Hollowheart with caution.

"H-Hello…" she mewed.

"Hello. What brings you here?" Hollowheart started.

"I'm hungry and looking for shelter. You don't mind if I stay, so you?" the molly asked with hope.

"Sure. What's your name? I'm Hollowheart, by the way."

"Nice meeting you Hollowheart! I'm Heather." The she meowed.

Hollowheart had already gained a member for his clan. He knew it would take a while to get the clan going, but he was glad he had finally earned some company. Things were already taking an unexpected turn.

**Aaaaah, I'm so sorry! Don't attack me! My week has been super busy because I've only been studying for tests and doing homework! I have decided that I will post every Saturday (when this was posted) because this is the day I actually have a chance to type this chapter up. **

**In addition, today I will post another chapter, but not for any existing stories… for something new!**

**You'll have to wait to see what type of story it is, so be warned that I'm not telling anyone anything until I post it. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed the turn of events!**

**-HollowHeartStar**


	6. A Clan on the Rise

**Chapter 6**

Many moons had passed since Heatherspot had joined and many more had come. It was strange to think that one moon ago he had travelled to the moonstone and earned eight new lives. He was no longer Hollowheart, but Hollowstar, leader of… he didn't know what to call his Clan just yet. Falconstar had said it was up to him to decide the name of his Clan.

"Hollowstar? It's time." Heatherspot whispered as she entered the leader's den. Hollowstar's den was a warm, comfortable hollow underneath the largest oak tree in the forest where their camp resided. The camp was surrounded by thick bramble thickets, with extra thorns on the outside protecting them from any enemies. The warriors' den was located next to the entrance, in case they were attacked. The apprentices were on the left of that, and the nursery next to that. On the right of the warriors' den, was the elders' den, and next to that was the large medicine cave, where Heatherspot worked and rested with Treepaw.

Hollowstar nodded, his heart thudding knowing it was time. He climbed out of his den and leaped up to the tallest branches on the oak tree, where the entire clan could see him. Waiting at the bottom of the tree, was Shadecloud, his mate, and his firstborn son, Snapkit.

He opened his mouth and yowled for attention. "Clan meeting!" he howled.

The few clan members part of his Clan gathered by the base of the tree and listened to their Clan leader. 

"By naming apprentices, we show that… this clan will survive and stay strong. Snapkit, step forward." Hollowstar's voice boomed across the camp.

The small black, white and brown kit stepped forward. He raised his head to look at his father, his penetrating, icy blue eyes locked onto the leader's bright, amber ones. 

"Snapkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Snappaw. I will mentor you myself." Holloeheart leaped down, rested his nose on the apprentice's head, then booped it to show the already formed friendship between them. Snappaw went to go sit with the other apprentices, his bushy tail wrapped around his back feet.

"I have also decided on a deputy for this clan." Hollowstar narrowed his eyes. Excited murmurs erupted from warriors, their eyes lit up with ambition and excitement.

Hollowstar looked between all the warriors before his eyes rested on Cedarfur, the only senior warrior.

"I say these words before our ancestors Starclan, so that all the spirits above may hear and approve of my choice." He paused. "Cedarfur will be the new deputy of… this unnamed clan."

Cedarfur smiled and hopped up to the branch underneath Hollowstar, landing with a thud.

"Now onto the most important update for this Clan Meeting." Hollowstar continued as the mumbling died away.

"Our clan does not have a name yet. I have decided on the name for our clan." Hollowstar paused again as he thought about the name and the impact it will give to all the future generations.

"This clan shall be named Roseclan."

All the cats looked at each other and nodded with acceptance.

Roseclan was going to rise, whether the four original clans like it, or not.

**Yes, people, there is a new chapter! It's a short one, I know, but I did this after school while working on at least two other things and I'm also going to post Allegiances for Roseclan, so ye.**

**Hollowstar is a proud daddy now, yey**

**I hope you like the Clan's name!  
**

**-HollowHeartStar**


	7. Allegiances 1

**Allegiances for Roseclan**

**Leader:**

Hollowstar – Rich brown tom with darker and lighter markings and amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

Cedarfur – Plain fur the colour of western red cedar tom with black tipped tail, feet, and ears and dark green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **

Heatherspot – White she-cat with orange and black spots and blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Specklesky – Light grey-blue she-cat with white flecks and pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Wolfhawk – Slate grey tom with light brown under fur with one yellow eye and one green eye.

Rabbitfern – Sandy grey tom with a black stripe down his back and tail and brown eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Eaglepaw – Dark brown tom with white head and tail, yellow muzzle and back legs, and dark brown front legs. Dark brown eyes. Mentor: Specklesky

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

Beechstream – White she-cat with small dark brown stripes flecked over her pelt. Green eyes. Formerly a rogue.


	8. Allegiances 2

**Allegiances for Roseclan**

**Leader:**

Hollowstar – Rich brown tom with darker and lighter markings and amber eyes. Apprentice: Snappaw

**Deputy:**

Cedarfur – Plain fur the colour of western red cedar tom with black tipped tail, feet, and ears and dark green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **

Heatherspot – White she-cat with orange and black spots and blue eyes. Apprentice: Treepaw

**Warriors:**

Specklesky – Light grey-blue she-cat with white flecks and pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Wolfhawk – Slate grey tom with light brown under fur with one yellow eye and one green eye.

Rabbitfern – Sandy grey tom with a black stripe down his back and tail and brown eyes.

Shadecloud – A white she-cat with a cloak of black fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Eaglepaw – Dark brown tom with white head and tail, yellow muzzle and back legs, and dark brown front legs. Dark brown eyes. Mentor: Specklesky

Treepaw – Light brown she-cat with gentle yellow eyes. Mentor: Heatherspot

Snappaw – Mostly rich brown fur with splotches of white and black along his entire body and icy blue eyes. Mentor: Hollowstar

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

Beechstream – White she-cat with small dark brown stripes flecked over her pelt. Green eyes. Formerly a rogue.


End file.
